Love? or Lust?
by renkaSh
Summary: (cahp 2 update)Kyusung xxxXyesung mulai dari Yesung yang tak ingin disekolahkan, sahabat karib yang hoby hura-hura, seorang presdir yang terus teringat seseorang dan kyuhyun yang bertemu dengan hoobaenya. warning inside. RnR. Dont like dont read
1. Chapter 0

Hei manis! Ayo mengeonglah, maka aku akan mengambilmu

Disana, aku melihatnya yang bagaikan seekor anak kucing terbuang

Hujan mengguyur dengan deras. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang begitu ceroboh mengabaikan ramalan cuaca sehingga membuatnya terjebak ditengah hujan seperti ini. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari acara karaoke berama teman-temannya sewaktu kuliah. Karena sudah malam, otomatis bis terakhirpun sudah tidak lewat dan awalnya Kyuhyun berfikir untuk berjalan saja menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat karaoke, mengabaikan tawran dari beberapa temannya untuk mengantarnya. Dan mungkin Tuhan kesal karena Kyuhyun sudah menyia-nyiakan niat baik sang teman sehingga ditengah perjalanan turun hujan. Dan disinilah ia berada, duduk kedinginan dengan baju semi pikirannya, terbesit dua opini, ia akan berlari menerobos hujan dan sampai di rumah hangatnya yang tak jauh lagi atau diam dihalte sambil menunggu dirinya sendiri untuk mati kedinginan. Dan karena seingat namja Cho itu bahwa akhir-akhir ini tidak terbesit sama sekali dipikirannya untuk mengakhiri hidup, maka Kyuhyunpun lebih memilih opini yang pertama.

Derasnya hujan membuat langkah Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin berat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas akibat hawa dingin yang menerpa. Yang diinginkan Kyuhyun saat ini hanyalah sampai rumah secepatnya dan berendang dengan air hangat nan nyaman. Ya, itulah yang ada dipikirannya sebelum ia melewati sebuah gang kecil dan gelap, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menariknya sehingga kini ia tak lagi berlari. Padahal, ia sudah melewati beberapa gang yang tampak sama sewaktu tadi, tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam gang tersebut, rasa dingin yang melanda tak ia rasakan lagi, terkalahkan oleh rasa penasaran yang sangat besar dalam dirinya.

Dalam keremangan, Kyuhyun melihatnya. Sosok namja yang sedang meringkuk kedinginan disudut gang. Dilihatnya tubuh mungil yang hanya terbalut kaos putih kebesaran dan celana pendek gemetar kedinginan. Kepalanya yang tertunduk membuat ia tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun sebelum namja tampan itu menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dan saat kepala itu terangkat, Kyuhyun terpaku saat melihat wajah namja kecil itu sangan pucat dan matanya memerah. Tatapan namja itu entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan hewan-hewan mungil nan lucu dan berbulu Kyuhyun merasa bahwa namja kecil itu nampak seperti anak kucing terlantar yang butuh belas kasihan. Dan sayangnya, Kucing adalah kelemahan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir panjang lagi langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang begitu minim dari tubuhnya dan membawa namja yang bahkan namanya saja tak ia ketahui itu berlari menuju rumahnya . Timbul perasaan ingin merawat namja namja yang baru ia temui itu, sama seperti saat ia melihat anak-anak kucing yang terlantar dijalanan. Dan sayangnya, Kyuhyun terlalu bebal untuk mengetahui bahwa rasa ingin melindungi namja manis itu berbeda dengan rasa ingin melindungi kucing-kucing favoritnya.


	2. Chapter 1

fuJOshi07

Mempersembahkan

KyuSung Fanfiction

'Love? Or Lust?'

With Warning:

Yaoi, Rated M, typo etc

Cerita ini hanya karangan semata, dan chara yang ada hanya saya pinjam nama tanpa maksud membashing

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

Chapter 01

.

Yesung : 16 thn

Kyuhyun : 30 thn

Siwon, Kibum, Kangin, Seunghyun : 28 thn

"Yesung"

Yesung baru saja membereskan barang-barangnya saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan ia menemukan seorang namja tampan yang merupakan kakaknya sedang berdiri disana.

"ayo makan" ajak sang kakak dan Yesungpun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu mereka pergi keruang makan bersama.

Di meja makan, dapat Yesung lihat banyak sekali makanan yang tersaji. Mulai dari Appetizer, Main Course hingga Dessert, semua lengkap! Sepertinya sang kakak memesan semua makanan ini dari restaurant berbintang. Baru saja Yesung akan memprotes tentang semua ini, namun suara bass sang kakak sudah lebih dahulu mengalun.

"sekali-sekali.. anggap saja perayaan dipindah tugaskannya diriku termasuk kepindahan kita disini"

"tapi kita sudah merayakannya kemarin, Kyuhyun Hyung!"

Kyuhyun-nama sang kakak- hanya tertawa dengan tampang tak berdosa, adiknya yang satu itu memang sedikit sensitif untuk masalah keuangan. Padahal Kyuhyun adalah seorang Dokter spesialis yang sukses dan pastinya bergaji tebal.

"sudahlah, ayo makan. Hyung takkan mengulanginya lagi"

Dan Yesungpun akhirnya hanya bisa menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun untuk makan, meski dalam hati ia masih sedikit menggerutu tentang kakaknya yang boros.

"Hyung akan bekerja mulai lusa, dan kau juga akan mulai bersekolah hari itu. Hyung sudah mendaftarkanmu di SMU yang baik"

Yesung mengunyah makannya dalam diam. Dirinya masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun. Rasanya ada yang janggal dari ucapan kakak tersayangnya itu. Dan begitu menyadari penyebab kejanggalan itu, Yesung langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tak percaya dan terkejut.

"Sekolah? Aku tidak mau!" Yesung memprotes dengan berteriak

Yesung terlihat protes bukan karena dia adalah anak nakal yang tidak suka bersekolah, sebaliknya yesung sangatlah rajin dalam belajar, melainkan karena Kyuhyun memasukannya ke Sekolah umum. Selama ia tinggal dengan kakaknya itu, Yesung selalu HomeSchooling. Dan Kyuhyun tak pernah protes akan hal itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun memasukkan Yesung ke Sekolah tanpa persetujuannya? Ini terlalu mendadak bagi namja berwajah manis itu.

"hyung taukan aku tidak suka keramaian? Hyung tau hal itu"

Jujur. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga tidak tega melihat Yesung yang hampir menangis. Tapi ia juga melakukan ini demi Yesung. Kyuhyun sering sekali melihat adiknya melamun saat melihat anak-anak seumurannya berjalan berasa dan bercanda tawa. Kyuhyun tahu Yesung kesepian, apalagi Kyuhyun sendiri merupakan namja yang sibuk sehingga tak selalu bisa menemani namja manis itu ketika dirumah.

"Hyung tahu, tapi ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Percayalan pada hyung, Yesung"

Ucapan itu sebenarnya diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu. Apa memang ini hal yang baik untuk Yesungnya? Dia tahu adiknya itu sedikit memiliki masalah dalam bersosialisasi, sehingga ia sedikit sangsi dengan keputusannya saat ini.

Hening yang cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Yesung berucap pelan.

"baiklah, Hyung. Aku juga sudah banyak merepotkan Hyung selama tiga tahun ini. Aku ingin beristirahat dulu"Yesung segera beranjak dari tempatnya, tak lagi bernafsu untuk mengisi perutnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Kyuhyun berucap

"hyung tak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu. Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah"

.

.

.

'Ting Tong'

Dengan sangat malas Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu utama yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada-ruang santai-. Langkah kakinya pelan, dalam hati merutuki si tamu yang datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Walau ia sudah tahu bahwa si tamu menyebalkan itu adalah tak lain tak bukan adalah teman-temannya. Yah, siapa lagi yang akan bertamu disaat jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 11 malam selain teman-teman gila yang sama gilanya dengan dirinya.

'ckleck'

"yo! Kau lama sekali 'Presdir Choi'!"

Tepat seperti dugaan Siwon, yang datang adalah tiga namja gila yang mau tak mau Siwon akui bahwa tiga orang itu adalah sahabat karibnya. Dilihat dari penampilan mereka, tiga namja itu tak kalah dengan Siwon. Sama-sama tampan dan highclass.

"cabul!"

"ahh.. sepertinya kami salah waktu"

"pervert Choi"

Tak memperdulikan komentar teman-temannya tentang penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan handuk kecil untuk menutupi bagian bawah panggulnya yang sedikit menonjol, Siwon memilih untuk melenggang masuk ke apartmentnya yang langsung diikuti ketiga temannya. Lagipula mereka sudah saling kenal dengan begitu baik, jadi buat apa malu?

Siwon, Kibum, Kangin dan Seunghyun berjalan ke ruang santai, yang dari penampilannya saja sudah terlihat mirip ruangan V.I.P di sebuah bar. Disanalah tempat mereka selalu bersantai dan 'melepas penat' setelah seharian bekerja. Tentunya ditemani beberapa 'hiburan menarik'.

"kau memutarnya lagi"

Siwon hanya melirik kearah tv 63"inch yang sedang menayangkan adegan 21+. Film yang tak pernah gagal membuat Choi Siwon dan semua orang yang melihatnya merasa terbakar walau nyatanya film itu sudah berkali-kali diputar.

"film itu tetap panas seperti dulu"Seunghyun berucap, melonggarkan dasinya yang entah mengapa terasa sesak.

"hn.. minggu ini ada barang baru. Wanna try?" dan saran Kibum langsung disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

Dan malam itu adalah malam yang sama panasnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya bagi mereka berempat.

.

.

.

Yesung sedang memandang Kota Seoul di malam hari dari balkon kamarnya. Perasaannya tidak enak semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Seoul ditambah lagi pernyataan kakaknya yang berkata bahwa ia akan di sekolahkan. Yesung merasa takut, terlampaui takut untuk kembali kemasa dulu, takut apabila ia bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang tak ingin ditemuinya. Dipandanginya langit cerah yang berbintang itu.

"aku pulang" bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Mengucapkan dua kata yang sejak dulu ingin diucapkan oleh Yesung. Sepasang onyxnya berkaca-kaca, kerinduan yang begitu besar tercermin jelas disana.

.

Kyuhyun bingung. Apa benar keputusannya untuk menyekolahkan Yesung memang tepat? Atau justru sebaliknya? Walaupun tadi reaksi dari Yesung cukup tenang walaupun sempat menolak, Kyuhyun tetap tidak tenang. Tiga tahun ini ia tidak menyekolahkan Yesung dan akhirnya memilih homeschooling. Mengingat reaksi adiknya dulu saat ia berkata akan mendaftarkan Yesung ke sekolah. Yesung begitu histeris dan mengunci dirinya hingga pingsan. Kyuhyun begitu panik dan membawa Yesung ke Dokter, dan saat itu Dokter berkata bahwa Yesung mengalami trauma yang cukup berat. Dan setelah diamati baik-baik, ternyata Yesung hanya meraa 'sedikit' takut bila dikelilingi banyak orang. Saat Kyuhyun menanyakan tentang trauma yang dialami Yesung, sang adik hanya bungkam seribu bahasa, dan sejak saat itu Kyuhyunpun tak pernah memaksa walau rasa penasaran terus menghantui pikirannya.

"haahh"Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia kembali teringat akan saat pertama kali ia berjumpa dengan Yesung. Saat itu ia menemukan Yesung terlantar di sebuah gang, dan entah mengapa ia memutuskan untuk merawat namja manis tersebut yang sedang pingsan. Tapi begitu Yesung terbangun, Kyuhyun menemukan Yesung berteriak histeris saat dirinya mencoba mendekati namja yang berumur setengah dari umurnya. Dan saat itu Yesung kembali tenang saat ia mencoba menyakinkan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah namja baik-baik.

"meoongg~"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang 2 makhluk manis kesayangannya. Dua kucing kecil dengan warbulu yang berbeda, hitam dan kuning cerah. Mereka berdua adalah hewan peliharaan Kyuhyun, yang hitam bernama Mellow, sedangkan yang kuning cerah bernama Lucy. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun adalah maniak kucing. Dulu saat di Cheonan ia memiliki 13 ekor kucing. Namun karena tidak memungkinkan untuk memelihara mereka semua di Apartment, Kyuhyun terpaksa menjual kesebelas kucingnya dan menyisakan dua kucing favoritnya.

"sepertinya kalian tahu kalau perasaanku sedang tidak baik."

Kyuhyun menggendong kedua kucing itu dan mengelus bulu-bulu lembut itu. Bulu mereka yang begitu lembut membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih nyaman. Kucing memang selalu berhasil meredakan kegundahan hatinya. Mereka begitu manis, suara mereka merdu serta mereka tidak banyak bicara, seperti Yesung…

.

Dua hari berlalu. Kemarin Yesung sempat berbicara dengan Kyuhyun bahwa ia akan bersekolah dan besosialisasi, Yesung berfikir bahwa mungkin ini saatnya untuk dirinya berubah. Yesung tak mau terus merepotkan Kyuhyun walaupun dari pihak Kyuhyun sendiri tak pernah merasa direpotkan. Yesung sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga satu-satunya oleh Kyuhyun.

Saat ini, Yesung tengah meletakkan roti bakar buatannya di piring sebagai menu sarapan –karena kemarin ia belum sempat untuk pergi berbelanja- saat sang kakak datang dan memuji aroma roti bakarnya yang menggugah selera. Seusai melepas apron merah yang ia kenakan, Yesung mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai makan.

"kau cocok dengan seragam itu"

Puji Kyuhyun, Yesung memang terlihat cocok dengan seragam yang ia kenakan, kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan garis hitam tipis dan celana kain hitam yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya. Seragam musim panas yang terlihat cocok dengan warna kulit Yesung yang putih.

Yesung makan dalam diam, tak membalas pujian sang kakak karena jujur saja Ia terlalu malu. Walau ini bukan pujian pertama yang dilontarkan sang kakak.

Dan seusai sarapan, Kyuhyun-pun mengantar Yesung ke sekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat kerja. Ia memang sengaja memilih sekolah yang searah dengan rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja agar ia bisa dengan mudah mengantar jemput sang adik tercinta.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit saat seorang namja tampan menghampiri dan menyapanya. Setelah dilihat-lihat, ternyata namja itu adalah salah satu hoobaenya saat kuliah dulu, Kim Kibum. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan hoobae kebanggaannya, dan sepertinya Kibum juga merasa begitu.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berbincang sambil berjalan. Dua orang yang sama-sama berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis hebat itu tak gagal untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Tentu saja, itu karena wajah mereka yang rupawan membuat siapapun akan jatuh hati.

Langkah kedua namja tampan itu terhenti saat sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"ini ruanganku, mau mampir sebentar?"tawar Kyuhyun kepada Kibum. Tangannya baru saja hendak membuka handel pintu saat sebuah ringthone mengalun dari ponsel di saku Kibum.

"mian hyung, mungkin lain kali saja"jawab Kibum setelah menatap sederet nama di layar ponselnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, setelah itu Kibum pamit undur diri.

.

"yeoboseyo? Ada apa kau menghubungki Siwon?"salam serta Tanya Kibum tanpa basa-basi begitu mengangkat panggilan dari teman baiknya, Siwon.

"aku memintamu untuk mencari Yesung"jawab Siwon langsung, membuat Kibum mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti.

"kau menelponku hanya untuk ini? Tck! Merepotkan!"ya.. tentu merepotkan bagi Kibum karena ia harus mencari seseorang yang bahkan keberadaannya saja sudah menghilang selama 3 tahun terutama Kibum adalah orang yang sibuk.

"khe.. seakan aku peduli saja. Aku muak dengan orang-orangku yang bodoh itu. Lagipula, kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja Kibum."Kibum harus berfikir dua kali. Ini bukan pertama kali ia dimintai oleh Siwon, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Lagipula imbalan dari Siwon bukanlah main-main. Kibum tidak mau munafik, walaupun penghasilannya sebagai Dokter sudah sangat cukup, tapi hal itu masih kurang untuknya yang suka hura-hura.

"akan kucoba"Kibum berucap sebelum mematikan sambungan, membuat Siwon yang disana menyeringai senang.

.

Kyuhyun langsung berkutat tentang berkas-berkas tentang pasiennya begitu ia memasuki ruang kerjanya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sebuah pigora yang diletakkan di atas mejanya, foto namja manis yang berstatus sebagai adik angkatnya. Senyum tipis tersungging diwajah dinginnya. Selama ini Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai workaholic, dan setiap ia begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya adiknya itu pasti akan memarahinya dan memaksanya istirahat. Padahal ia bekerja keras agar bisa memenuhi kebutuhan Yesung.

TBC(maybe)

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Semoga suka dan terima kasih yang udah mereview prolog kemarin. Ohya, sekarang ini saya sedang memncoba untuk menulis ulang ff HURT karena rasanya rada' aneh membaca tulisan saya yang dulu. Jadi yang nunggu ff itu dipublish, tolong sabar yaa (re:gaada yang nunggu)

haiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssss... typonya merajalela! syok saat menedit ulang ff ini. dan sebelumnya waktu ngetik di ms. word aku sudah memberi jarak disetiap pergantian plot dengan bintang, tapientah mengapa tidak muncul waktu dicopas. semoga aja typonya udah sedikit berkurang(gak yakin kalo gak ada typo tertinggal)

Yaudah deh, ff ini lanjut atau enggak tergantung para readers tercinta, akhir kata, sangkyu dan rnr plisss


	3. Chapter 2

Hujan yang mengguyur tak juga menampakkan tanda-tanda akan mereda, justru terlihat semakin lebat dari waktu ke waktu. Dan sepertinya kini sudah tak dapat lagi disebut hujan, melainkan badai, melihat derasnya kapasitas air yang mengguyur dan bunyi-bunyi sambaran petir yang bersahut-sahutan, serta angin yang berhembus begitu kencang.

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya menolong bocah tersebut. Bukankah Kyuhyun tak mengenalnya? Dan dengan menolong bocah itu pasti hanya akan membuat namja tampan itu kerepotan. Tapi nyatanya, walaupun Kyuhyun selalu dijuluki Evil oleh teman-temannya, perlu diingat bahwa Kyuhyun hanyalah Evil bukan Devil. Namja tampan itu masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkan bocah itu mati kedinginan. Karena bagaimanapun apabila bocah itu ditemukan mati keesokan harinya, maka secara tak langsung Kyuhyun ikut andil sebagai salah satu penyebab kematian bocah itu. Oleh karena itu, disinilah Kyuhyun berada. Sedang berlari menerobos badai yang benar-benar tak mau berbaik hati melihat kesusahannya. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya dilangkahkan selebar serta secepat mungkin dan di punggungnya ia membopong tubuh si bocah yang kecil. Sesekali ia sempat tergelincir dan hampir terjatuh karena keseimbangan tubuhnya yang buruk akibat kelelahan, tapi namja tampan itu tetap berusaha agar tidak terjatuh dan semakin mempercepat laju larinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat ia sampai di sebuah rumah minimalis 2 tingkat tapi tetap terlihat elegan dan mewah. Pada gerbang rumah tersebut terdapat plat nama 'cho'. Kyuhyun segera memasuki rumahnya. Namja cho itu terlihat sedikit kesusahan saat hendak membuka kunci gerbang dan pintu rumah, mengingat saat ini dirinya sedang membawa seseorang di punggungnya, sehingga hanya satu tangan saja yang dapat ia gunakan.

Kyuhyun memandang namja kecil yang ditolongnya saat ini tengah tertidur pulas – pingsan – di atas ranjang dengan berlapis-lapis selimut tebal yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu. Caramelnya melihat kucing-kucing peliharaannya saat ini tengah mengelilingi si namja kecil sambil memandangi bocah itu seakan bertanya siapa 'mahkluk' yang tuan mereka bawa. Kyuhyun meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk yang ia bawa di meja dekat ranjang. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyingkirkan satu per satu selimut yang membungkus si namja kecil. Tadi, setelah ia menidurkan namja itu di ranjang ruang tamunya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu, Kyuhyun segera membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu untuk mencegah dirinya terserang penyakit dan membuat dirinya tak bisa merwat si bocah. Setelah semua selimut tersingkir, kini tangan Kyuhyun beralih untuk melepas fabrik yang melekat di tubuh sang bocah. Namja tampan itu berniat untuk menyeka tubuh mungil tersebut agar membuat bocah itu merasa nyaman.

Caramel itu terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya. Kulit putih susu yang seharusnya mulus khas anak-anak terlihat dipenuhi luka dan lebam, serta sesuatu yang hanya orang-orang dewasa seperti Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya. Dan Kyuhyun harus dibuat semakin merinding saat melihat bagian bawah tubuh itu.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang dokter. Tentunya kasus pemerkosaan sudah berulang kali didengarnya, rekan-rekannya sesama dokterpun ada yang mendapat pasien seorang korban. Tapi baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat korban yang masih seorang bocah. Memang, di televisi sering diberitakan tentang pelecehan terhadap anak dibawah usia, tapi, ya Tuhan! Siapa yang begitu tega berbuat seperti ini terhadap bocah yang Kyuhyun perkirakan umurnya masih 10 tahun. Siapapun orang itu Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak punya perasaan.

Kyuhyun memandang namja cilik itu. Walaupun wajahnya penuh luka dan lebam, tapi hal itu tak dapat menutupi wajah tampan dan manis si bocah. Kyuhyun jadi tahu mengapa anak itu menjadi korban pelecehan. Wajahnya tampan tapi juga terlalu manis untuk ukuran anak kecil yang berjenis kelamin namja.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membasuh tubuh kecil tersebut, sedikit tak kuasa saat melihat betapa banyaknya luka yang terukir disana. Setelah memastikan tubuh itu bersih, Kyuhyun segera memasangkan pakaian miliknya yang pasti kebesaran di tubuh mungil sang bocah. Lalu Kyuhyun meletakkan kompres di kening namja manis setelah mengukur suhu badannya dengan thermometer. 39 derajat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap semoga demannya segera turun. Dan Kyuhyunpun menyelimutinya kembali.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap namja yang ditolongnya. Hatinya berdesir saat melihat wajah manis yang terluka itu. Entah mengapa timbul rasa ingin melindungi si bocah dari dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa mungkin takdir mempertemukan mereka agar Kyuhyun dapat melindungi namja kecil itu. Dan Kyuhyun tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya memang sangat ingin melindungi namja yang bahkan tak ia ketahui identitasnya sejak awal melihatnya. Dan pada detik tersebut, Cho Kyuhyun telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan melindungi namja kecil itu dari apapun yang membahayakannya.

'meeoongg~'

Kyuhyun memandang kucing kecil yang berada disebelah kakinya–memandanginya. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengangkat tubuh kecil si kucing yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus berwarna hitam pekat.

"tidakkah dia terlihat rapuh, Mellow?"

'meoongg~'

"mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki sembari menggendong Mellow–kucingnya, yang langsung diikuti oleh beberapa kucing lainnya yang juga berada disana.

.

fuJOshi07

Mempersembahkan

KyuSung Fanfiction

'Love? Or Lust?'

With Warning:

Yaoi, Rated M, mainstream idea, typo etc

Cerita ini hanya karangan semata, dan chara yang ada hanya saya pinjam nama tanpa maksud membashing

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

Chapter 02

.

Yesung dkk : 16 thn

Kyuhyun : 30 thn

Siwon, Kibum, Kangin, Seunghyun : 28 thn

.

Yesung berfikir bahwa saat memasuki sekolah barunya nanti ia tak akan mendapatkan seorang temanpun, atau bahkan yang lebih buruk mungkin Yesung akan dijauhi dan dibully. Tapi sepertinya sumua hal itu hanya akan menjadi bagian dari pikiran-pikiran negative milik Yesung saja. Yesung memang sedikit pendiam, tapi hal itu tak menjadi masalah karena Yesung adalah namja yang sopan sehingga teman-teman sekelasnya dapat menerima kehadirannya dengan senang hati. Lagipula siapa yang tidak ingin berteman dengan Yesung yang berwajah tampan dan manis itu? Bahkan saat sesi Tanya jawab berlangsung, teman sekelasnya banyak yang bertanya hal-hal aneh seperti 'apa kau sudah punya pacar?', 'tipemu seperti apa?', atau 'kau lurus atau belok?'. Yesung hanya menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan aneh itu dengan sabar.

Hari pertamanya bersekolah berjalan cukup baik bagi Yesung. Terutama ia kini mendapatkan tiga teman baru yang baik dan sepertinya cocok untuk dijadikan teman dekat. Mereka bertiga adalah Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Victoria.

Eunhyuk. Nama aslinya Lee Hyukjae. Yesung menyukainya karena walau baru pertama bertemu Yesung dapat mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk adalah namja yang ceria dan selalu memeriahkan suasana. Walau Yesung sedikit kesal dengan sikapnya yang sering menggoda Yesung dan mesum.

Selain itu ada Lee Donghae. Donghae adalah pasangan(bukan hal intim) Eunhyuk. Entah mengapa mereka sangat kompak dalam hal hal seperti usil atau kemesuman. Namja ini selalu bisa mengimbangi tingkah laku Eunhyuk yang kadang diluar akal.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Victoria. Yeoja cantik ini adalah teman sebangku Yesung. Dari pertama melihat, Yesung merasa tertarik dengan yeoja dari China tersebut. Victoria adalah yeoja yang perhatian dan dewasa. Dia jugalah yang selalu menengahi Euhyuk dan Donghae apabila mereka sudah diluar batas. Dan juga, entah mengapa dada Yesung selalu menghangat saat melihat senyuman indah milih Victoria. Timbul rasa ingin berdekatan di diri Yesung dengan yeoja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Menunggu. Itulah yang dilakukan Yesung didepan gerbang Seoho International School. Sekolahnya sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu usai. Suasana sekolah mulai sepi walau masih ada yang berkeliaran dan ketiga temannya sudah Yesung pinta untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Saat ini Yesung tengah menunggu Kyuhyun yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya. Tapi hingga setengah jam berlalu hyung tersayangnya itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yesung memasang earphone di kedua telinganya, namja manis itu terlihat sibuk mengutak atik aplikasi internet pada smartphonenya. Dirinya seakan tak sadar akan tatapan kagum dan terpesona dari siswa siswi yang melihatnya.

Yesung baru beranjak dari posisinya saat sebuah BMW putih hitam berhenti tepat didepannya. Tanpa kata Yesung segera memasuki mobil itu, dirinya sudah hafal siapa pemilik mobil tersebut.

"maaf menunggu lama"

Yesung memandang kakaknya. Dirinya tersenyum, lalu berucap bahwa dirinya tak masalah akan hal itu. Karena namja yang lebih mudah tahu bahwa hyungnya pasti cepat-cepat pergi menjemputnya saat ada waktu luang diantara banyaknya tugas.

"apa kau ingin ke suatu tempat? Aku masih punya waktu 45 menit untuk menemanimu. Kau pasti belum makan"

Yesung menggeleng. Ia tak mau merepotkan kakaknya lagi. Hyungnya pasti lelah seusai menangani pasien-pasien sakit yang tak kunjung habis. Jadi Yesung berfikir bahwa lebih baik kakanya memakai waktunya untuk beristirahat saja.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu? Apakah menyenangkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran. Ia harap namdongsaengnyaitu tidak mengalami kesusahan di sekolahnya yang baru.

"cukup baik, hyung. Teman sekelas sangat ramah dan aku sudah mendapat 3 teman yang cukup akrab"

"benarkah? Bisa kau ceritakan seperti apa mereka?" Senang. Tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa senang saat tahu Yesung mendapatkan teman. Karena itu artinya adiknya tak akan lagi kesepian.

"hmm… mereka itu dua namja dan satu yeoja.."

Dan Yesungpun mulai menceritakan tentang ketiga teman barunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menjadi pendengar yang baik, sesekali namja tampan itu menimpali perkataan sang adik dan mengacak surai kelam si adik yang akan menghasilkan protesan dari Yesung. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti kakak adik yang sangat akrab.

"aigooo.. kenapa adikku terlihat sangat antusias saat bercerita tentang teman yeojanya eoh?" Kyuhyun menggoda Yesung, membuat pipi bakpao adiknya bersemu kemerahan.

"apa maksud hyung? Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Victoria"

"siapa yang berkata kau ada apa-apa dengannya?" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Yesung dengan satu tangannya dengan keras, membuat pipi Yesung menjadi berbeda warna.

"kau sangat manis"

"HYUNG!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Yesung cemberut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa dengan keras, jarang-jarang dirinya bisa menggoda adiknya hingga bersemu seperti tadi. Yang paling sering adalah dirinya yang sukses membuat Yesung ngambek seharian. Kyuhyun juga senang karena Yesung yang sedikit pendiam menjadi sedikit ceria saat bercerita tadi.

"yaahh.. hyung hanya berharap kau tidak akan melupakan hyungmu ini"

"!" "aku tidak mungkin melupakan hyung. Karena hyung ada orang yang sangat berarti bagiku"

Kyuhyun melihat Yesung tersenyum tulus –senyum yang jarang ia lihat. Dada namja tampan itu terasa menghangat. Ia harus percaya dengan ucapan adiknya. Karena bagaimanapun, Yesung telah menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupnya. Yesung adalah satu-satunya keluarga Kyuhyun, satu-satunya yang Kyuhyun miliki dan satu-satunya tempat Kyuhyun untuk pulang. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa dan tak akan ingin membayangkan bagaimana bila Yesung tak ada di sisinya

.

.

.

Kalau kau bertanya seperti apa Yesung kepada Kyuhyun, maka dengan senang hati namja tampan itu akan menjawab bahwa Cho Yesung adalah sosok adik yang sangat baik. Dirinya sangat pintar mengurus keperluan sehari-hari, seperti memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Hal itu sangat membantu Kyuhyun yang adalah namja cuek akan keadaan disekitarnya. Selain itu Yesung juga selalu menenangkan kakaknya apabila sang hyung tidak dalam mood yang baik. Walau Yesung terlihat pendiam, tapi Kyuhyun tahu bahwa adiknya itu sangat perhatian dan bisa menjadi cerewet bila menyangkut hal-hal tertentu. Dan Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur karena dirinya termasuk dalam hal-hal tertentu itu.

Salah satu bukti bahwa Yesung adalah adik yang sangat baik adalah seperti ketika Kyuhyun baru saja pulang malam dari kerjannya dengan keadaan yang sangat lelah di waktu yang cukup malam. Yesung masih senantiasa menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis dan tak terlihat guratan lelah diwajah manis itu –padahal Kyuhyun tahu bahwa adiknya itu pasti mengantuk dan sudah lama menunggu kedatangannya, hal itu setidaknya dapat mengurangi rasa lelah di diri Kyuhyun. Lalu tanpa banyak kata Yesung akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Kyuhyun membasuh diri. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah suka apabila ia harus tertidur dengan peluh menempel di badan.

Lihat? Yesung memang adik yang pengertian bukan? Ahh.. tapi hal itu tidak berhenti disana saja. Selama Kyuhyun mandi, Yesung akan menyiapkan piyama yang akan dikenakan Kyuhyun lalu dengan sedikit cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan memanaskan makanan yang tadi dibuatnya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun datang dengan keadaan lebih segar, semua makanan sudah terhidang rapi diatas meja.

Bila Kyuhyun pulang tepat waktu maka adiknya itu akan ikut menyantap makanan buatannya bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi apabila Kyuhyun terpaksa pulang 'sedikit' terlambat maka Yesung hanya akan diam dan menemani Kyuhyun makan. Pnyx cerah itu akan terus mengamati sang kakak, tak membiarkan kakak tersayangnya itu menyisakan makanannya. Dan ketika perut Kyuhyun terisi penuh, lagi-lagi tanpa dikomando Yesung akan membereskan semuanya dengan dibantu Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun sejujurnya tidak tega melihat sang adik berusaha mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.

Sebagai penutup hari, seperti hari-hari yang telah lalu, Kyuhyun akan mengantar Yesung ke kamarnya, menidurkan Yesung dan memberi kecupan di kening sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang. Setelah memastikan adiknya sudah benar tertidur, Kyuhyun akan pergi ke kamarnya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Namun, sebelum kesadarannya habis, sebuah permohonan akan terucap di hati kecilnya. Permohonan yang selalu ia ucapkan dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Tuhan, kumohon jangan pernah kau pisahkan aku dengan Yesung"

.

TBC or END

.

–Kok lama updatenya?

. itu karena saya sempat kehilangan feel untuk menulis ff KyuSung dan berniat memasangkan Yesung dengan yang lain, yang pastinya tetep Yesung uke

–Kok ceritanya absurd sih?

. yang nulis aja author abal-abal gak jelas -_-

–Kok gak ada konfliknya chap ini?

. disengaja untuk memusatkan cerita ke hubungan KyuSung

Saya sebagai yang bertanggung jawab membuat ff gak jelas ini minta maaf karena update lama #sujud saya akan mencoba untuk mengobati penyakit saya yang satu ini -_-

Daannn… apakah ada yang memberikan review untuk cerita abal-abal ini?


End file.
